


Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge

by caughtindeadlights



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge - My Chemical Romance (Album)
Genre: Alcohol, Based on a mcr album, Blood, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Drinking, Grief/Mourning, Gun Violence, Hitman!Richie, Little bit of sexual themes, M/M, Mentioned Losers Club (IT), Minor Drug Use, No Smut, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, pretty dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21738043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caughtindeadlights/pseuds/caughtindeadlights
Summary: Richie and Eddie were like Bonnie and Clyde. Partners in crime who were in madly in love with each other. They were famously known as the Demolition Lovers. However, Richie lost Eddie. Desperate to get Eddie back, Richie makes a deal with the devil. The deal? To kill 1,000 souls to see his lover again.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	1. Helena

**Author's Note:**

> Here's yet another Reddie series I'm working on! I was inspired by My Chemical Romance's album, Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge to post this. Each chapter is named after a song from the album and is roughly based on the song it represents. This is my first time writing a fic like this, so please be a little patient with me on how I write this fic.

Chapter 1: Helena  
It was a dark and gloomy day in Derry. The leaves on the trees were rustling and the wind softly howled. Just up ahead was a church. Inside the church were five figures staring at a coffin before them. The group couldn’t believe they lost a friend. One tried to hold back tears while another let the tears flow freely. Suddenly, the doors to the church opened and another figure walked inside. This person was none other than Richie Tozier. He was decked out in an all black suit with a red tie. His husband, Eddie Kaspbrak, had died and was the one lying in the black coffin unconscious.

“What took you so long, Rich?” Bev groggily said, her voice raspy from the crying.

“I’m sorry you guys. I had work I had to do, my boss was being an ass.” Richie tried to explain to his friends.

That was technically the truth. Richie did have work, but it wasn’t the kind of work someone would usually boast about.

“You know, it’s funny that you were the one to discover Eddie dead on the bathroom floor and you claimed you had no idea how he died? Are you sure you didn’t kill him, Rich?” Bill chimed in angrily. “Don’t you lie to us!” Stan and Ben were holding the leader of the group down from throwing a punch.

Richie looked into Bill’s eyes and sternly said, “No, of course not. I loved Eddie and would never kill him. I promise, Bill.”

Bill doesn’t reply to him. Instead, Mike speaks. “Come on, Bill. Let’s go outside now and get some fresh air.” Mike pulls Bill with him and they leave the church. Stan and Ben follow suit afterward.

“I’m sure whatever happened to Eddie wasn’t your fault, Rich,” Bev laid a hand on Richie’s shoulder and offered a small smile. “I’m pretty sure Bill doesn’t mean a word he said. I know you loved Eddie a lot.”

“Thanks, Bev.”

“I’ll give you some space with Eddie.” And just like that, she left as well.

He had never told his friends the kind of work he does for a living. He was sure that if his friends found out what he did as a job, they would be horrified. They would leave him in a heartbeat.

Richie looked at Eddie’s photo by the black coffin. He had been telling the truth or so he had thought. There had been a lot of things that had happened leading to his lover’s death. He wished he would have cried, but somehow he couldn’t feel the urge to. He didn’t know why he couldn’t in the first place.

“I wish you could hear me now, Eds. I’m sorry for what I did to you. I should’ve paid more attention to you.”

The photo near the black coffin stared right back at Richie without a word. He wished he was still able to reach out to his lover and to give a sign that he still cared about him. He kept staring at the casket in silence until his friends came back. His friends had helped him load the casket in the back of the hearse. They wished him their goodbyes and told him to stay in touch. Richie was considering to see his friends after he drove Eddie to the cemetery. After all, he hadn’t seen them for a while.

But for now, he was to bury a casket. Luckily, the cemetery was just a few blocks away from the church so he didn’t have to drive for too long. But when he got there, there was a woman clad in black near the cemetery gate. Richie thought it was strange for a woman to be out at this time of day. The sun was starting to set in the background, the sky a tinged pink. Richie was wondering if he should stay in the hearse or approach the woman. After weighing his options, he swiftly pulled out a gun from the passenger seat compartment. He made sure the woman couldn’t see the gun. When he noticed the woman didn’t spare a glance at him, he took the opportunity to hide it in his suit.

After taking a deep breath, he slowly stepped out of the hearse and closed the door on the driver’s seat.

“Hello? Miss? Do you have a name?” Richie called out to the woman in black. “Are you in need of help?”

The woman looked at Richie. She had been wearing a black dress with black ballerina flats. “Helena and you better watch out.”

Richie furrowed his eyebrows at the woman’s cryptic response. “What? You know it’s a bit dangerous for you to be out here alone, right?”

“They’re coming for you.” The woman pointed behind Richie. He took a glance behind him and saw a black car pulling up near the cemetery gates. When he saw someone step out of the vehicle with a gun, he quickly pulled the strange woman to the ground with him. The person with the gun started firing at the pair. When the person stopped to reload, Richie quickly took the gun out of his suit jacket and fired a bullet at the intruder. The bullet had struck the person in the chest and collapsed. But suddenly, two more people with guns had come out of the vehicle and started to fire at Richie and the woman.

“Shit!” Richie exclaimed as he ducked back down near the hearse using it as a shield. Who the hell were these people and what did they want? Also, what role does this strange woman play with the firing squad? He had hoped the coffin was untouched by the intruders’ bullets.

Richie looked at the woman and weighed his options. Unfortunately, Richie had a couple of options. He could get up and fire a couple of shots at the intruders or he could use Helena as a distraction. Richie decided on the latter despite not liking the result.

“I’m sorry, Helena.” He pushed the woman towards the firing squad. The shooting had stopped when the intruders saw Helena.

“What the?” The intruders were confused when they saw the woman.

Richie took this as a chance to fire a couple of bullets toward the two men. And they too collapsed onto the ground like their buddy earlier.

He stole a glance at the aftermath and cautiously checked the area to see if there was anyone else or any surprise attacks to come from. Fortunately enough, there were none.

Richie helped the woman up and made sure she wasn’t injured. There wasn’t a single wound or cut he could find on her.

“Hey, I’m sorry for what I did there earlier. I was out of options.”

“You’re fine.” The woman mustered up a small smile. “You did well.”

“Uh, yeah. Could you care to explain to me what just happened and why are you here at this time of day?”

“I can explain.” A new voice said.

Richie looked over his shoulder and saw a short man wearing a black suit. The short man wore a devilish smile.

Richie held onto the gun at the newcomer, but the short man noticed this. “If I were you, it wouldn’t be in your favor to shoot me.”

“Why not?” Richie mustered up the courage to question the newcomer. “How would I know if I can trust you?”

“Well, you see, Richie. I have an offer for you. This offer is something that I think you couldn’t resist.” Richie flinched a little at the sound of his name. He wondered how this complete stranger knew him.

“Okay, what the fuck is happening here? How the hell do you know my name?” Richie questioned as he held his gun tighter.

“Well, I’m the devil of course. And you, Richie, are very famous in Hell.”

“The devil? What kind of bullshit is that?” He thought this was some sick joke. That someone could’ve been messing with him.

“Oh, I’m not bullshitting you, Richard. Am I right, dear?” The devil looked towards Helena.

“Oh yes,” Helena offered a smile at the devil and linked her arm with his. It just dawned onto Richie that he had been set up.

“Okay, you know what? I don’t have time for this. I don’t want to hear whatever your offer is to me.” Richie made his way towards the beaten up hearse. The current spur of events happening made him weirded out.

“But don’t you want to see Eddie again?” Richie flinched at the mention of his lover’s name.

Richie’s hand hovered over the handle of the hearse. “What?” 

Was this guy fucking around with him or was he real with his offer?

“Don’t you want to see Eddie again?” The devil repeated.

“What do you want from me?” Richie dodged his question. He didn’t want to submit to the devil just yet.

“I’ve been watching you, Richie. From the first day you’ve become a hitman. You have a remarkable gift.” The devil motioned the firing squad’s dead bodies on the ground. “You’ve proven to me that you’re excellent at what you do. You see, what you just did a few minutes ago was a test. A test to see if you’re worthy of receiving my offer to you. Think of this offer as my gift to you.”

“What is this offer?”

“I’ve noticed how much Eddie meant to you and I am so sorry for your loss. What I’m offering you is that I can arrange for you to be with your lover again. But the catch is that you’ll have to kill 1,000 souls in order to see him again.”

1,000 was a big number, but it was doable for Richie. “How serious are you?”

“Can you think of a better offer? It’s either you submit or you will never see Eddie again. It’s up to you.”

After thinking hard about the offer, Richie finally agreed to the devil’s offer. “Deal.”

“Are you sure?” The devil looked into his eyes that were full of hope. “It’s not the easiest task you’ll ever have to do.”

“Yes, I’ll do whatever it takes to see him again.”

“I knew you would pull through, Rich.” The devil offered his hand and Richie reluctantly shook it. Richie felt this was all wrong, but he was counting on that day he’ll meet his lover again. He would do anything for Eddie. Absolutely anything.

I will do whatever it takes to see you again, Eds. I promise you. He thought to himself. And from this day onward, Richie’s life will change drastically. Will this change be for the best or for the worst? Richie will find out soon.


	2. Give 'Em Hell, Kid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long wait in posting this chapter! I had finals to study for and now I'm on a short trip. From now on there won't be anything major happening to me, so I'll be working hard on writing this fic. I had a blast writing this chapter and I hope you guys enjoy it. By the way, I hope you guys are having a great winter break so far! :)

Up in the sky is a sanctuary called heaven where the dead have proven themselves worthy of being pure and holy. Somewhere in heaven, Eddie was watching below the clouds that held the kingdom of heaven.

“Whatcha doing there, Eddie?” A spirit asked the brunette.

“Waiting for someone.” Eddie nonchalantly said. He didn’t want anyone to speak to him at this moment.

“Who’s this someone?” Eddie was a little irritated that the spirit was curious and barged into his personal area.

“I’m waiting for my lover.” The brunette answered with a sigh.

“You know that can take millennia, right?” The spirit replied.

“It doesn’t matter. My love for him is as strong as it could ever be. I’m certain he will come back to me in a heartbeat.” Eddie fiddled with his wedding ring that stayed put on his ring finger.

“Look, I’m sure you have a wonderful spouse. But I hate to break the bad news to you.” The spirit carefully said. “There’s a chance your spouse is still out there on earth living their life. I don’t think you’ll see them anytime soon.”

Eddie gave no response to the spirit. The spirit took this as a sign to continue his rambling. “I’ve seen many souls here do the exact same thing you’re doing right now. They wait for such a long time and when they realized their spouses are never coming back for them, it was too late.”

“I suggest you find someone new here in heaven. Like what they say on earth, there's plenty of fish in the sea. Don’t dwell too much in the past.” The spirit had left after saying what they needed to say to Eddie.

Eddie brushed off the spirit’s advice. Who are they in their right mind to tell him how his husband is really like? Richie was a lot different from everybody else. He was persistent at what he does and Eddie was sure he was doing his best to meet him as soon as possible. In fact, Eddie was right but not in the way he expected. But what if the spirit was right? Is it selfish of him wanting Richie to be here with him on his side? Surely, who wouldn’t want their lover to be with them? It’s a wish every person that has a lover would have.

He turned around to observe the other spirits in heaven. Not a single one of them was unhappy. There were a few times in the past where Eddie had felt left out in the group, and he was feeling this way right now. But he tried to not get that feeling get the best of him.

Richie was the one to bring light into Eddie’s life. He was the one that made him feel like he belonged in the world. Despite their rocky history with each other, they brought the best out in each other. Eddie decided ultimately to stay loyal to his husband. Indeed, he made a promise to him that he was his for all eternity and he expected Richie to feel the same. He was unaware, however, that Richie had made a deal with the devil to kill to see him again.

————————

“I wish you luck Richie. Also, give ‘em hell, kid.” The devil told Richie as he disappeared with Helena.

These last words made a mark on Richie’s mind. He turned to look at the hearse and inspected the damage on the hearse a little more closely. It was a good thing Eddie’s coffin hadn’t been touched by a single bullet from the firing squad. The bad news out of this would be Richie abandoning this car and getting a new one. But that didn’t affect Richie too much since he had a spare up and running. Richie grabbed a shovel from the trunk of the hearse and proceeded to bury Eddie’s coffin into the ground.

After he had placed the coffin in the burial hole he made, Richie touched his wedding ring and said in a low voice, “I’ll do whatever it takes to get you back, Eds.” He said his final goodbye and left after he was done burying his husband. Richie’s life was just beginning.

————————

Richie drove to the home that he shared with Eddie for a few months. The couple had left Derry after they both graduated from high school. Usually, many people aspired to make a difference in the world for the better after graduating from high school. For Richie and Eddie, they made a name for themselves in the world of contract killing. It is strange at first to learn that the couple were killers. But both men were naturals at their job. Richie did more of the heavy lifting, however. He would eliminate the targets assigned to him. Eddie, on the other hand, was good at making deals with people that needed Richie to eliminate someone. He was decent at holding and using a gun, but he wasn’t as skilled as Richie.

Richie changed into more comfortable clothing once he got inside the house. He made sure to also wear gloves. He didn’t want to wear anything flashy to catch unwanted attention. Richie also grabbed two handguns from his secret stash. As he made his way to his backup car, Richie noticed the house got a lot lonelier without Eddie. When he passed by a wedding photo of Eddie and him, he stopped and stared at it. That day was the happiest of his life. But he chose not to dwell on it any longer because he had a job to do.

————————

Richie would do research on who were criminals and the most wanted in Derry. In fact, there were a lot of them in the town. But they weren’t enough for 1,000. He would have to admit, he was scared for what was to come. He had killed a lot of people in the past, but this was a different story. Richie wondered if the devil ever issued a similar deal with someone else. If so, were they successful? Richie couldn’t have known this, however, because he felt the devil won’t ever give him an answer. His answer could potentially affect Richie’s choice a lot. He would probably kiss his chances of seeing Eddie goodbye if he were to do that. Fortunately, there seems to be no time limit in collecting 1,000 souls. But if Richie wanted to see Eddie as soon as possible, completing his deal with the devil quickly would be best for him.

Richie decided ultimately he wasn’t going to deal with any criminals just yet since he needed a little practice in mass murdering people. With a new car similar to his hearse, he was driving around town looking for potential targets. He tried to look for individuals that exhibited any bad behavior. After all, Richie would never dare hurt someone innocent in his search for souls to kill. The search was proven to be more difficult than he thought so he decided to take a little break. And when he meant break, he wanted to grab a beer.

Richie parked his car in the parking lot near the bar that usually had a lot of bad people roaming around. He grabbed a gun in the glove compartment and hid it in the pocket of his jeans, making sure the hoodie he wore covered the gun. When he reached the bar, it was busy but not crowded. This probably could be a bad thing because it meant a lot of people could witness him murder someone. And that wasn’t what he wanted. He would probably have to settle on just one person instead and maybe lead them outside far from people. This was probably his safest decision and decided to go for this.

He made a beeline to the bartender to grab a beer. Once he was done ordering and got his drink, he paid the bartender and took a sip from the amber bottle. He surveyed the room again, taking quick glances at the people in the bar. You could say Richie was so invested in his spying that he wasn’t aware a man had slipped next to him.

“The next drink he’ll have is on me,” the man said.

Richie’s eyebrow quirked in surprise. “Y-you don’t have to do that. I can pay for myself.”

The man brushed Richie’s comment aside. “Relax, no need to worry. It’s my treat for someone that’s good looking like you.”

Richie flinched at the man’s comment. He was starting to feel uncomfortable. He was married no matter if his spouse was dead.

“I’m actually married if you were wondering.” Richie showed the wedding ring he still wore on his left hand. “But thanks for the compliment.”

“What a shame. I can still give you a good time.” The man moved a little closer to Richie and whispered something in his ear. “Just give it one night. I promise.”

The man furthered his suggestion by running his hand down Richie’s hoodie. Richie bit his lip to not let any sounds come from his mouth. He didn’t want any of this, but it felt good. No, none of this was right. He shouldn’t be feeling this way. He’s married and he swore an oath to be Eddie’s for all eternity. There had to be a line drawn. This man wasn’t Eddie and Richie for sure didn’t want to know this stranger at all.

“Fine. I’ll take up on your offer. Let’s go outside and go somewhere private.” Richie moved the man’s arm away from his body and faked a smile. “Just let me finish my drink, okay?”

“Okay, but don’t keep me waiting. I’ll be outside of the bar.” The man winked at the hitman.

Richie nodded and started to continue drinking his beer. As he was finishing his drink, he watched two guys laughing while their hands were intertwined. The couple reminded him of Richie and Eddie when they were younger. Naive and believed they could change the world for the better. Oh, how Richie was wrong to believe he could ever make a good impact in this world. The couple left the bar and that’s when Richie noticed he finished his beer. It was time to do his job.

————————

When Richie made it out of the bar, the man that flirted with him gave him a big smile. “You ready to go, hot stuff?”

“Yeah. Where are we going?”

“I have a hotel room that’s like a mile from this bar. Come, I’ll drive.”

“No, it’s okay. I’ll be the one to drive.” Richie insisted. “Besides, my car is nearby.”

“If you say so, hot stuff. I’ll let you take control this time only.”

Richie ignored his comment. If the dead could spy on the living, he would be kicked at the moment. But all of this was just an act. After all, this man was a little bit too willing for Richie’s type.

————————

After the man gave Richie directions to the hotel, they had made it there in no time. Richie made the man lead them to where he was staying. While they were on their way, the man had started to blab about some story that was obviously trying to make Richie impressed. But Richie was anything but impressed. While the man wasn’t looking at him, Richie felt for the gun near the waistband of his jeans. Luckily, it was still there and concealed by his hoodie.

He was getting a little tense as they moved closer inside the hotel building. Richie kept reminding himself that he wouldn’t mess up. There couldn’t be a way for him to mess up because the devil was counting on him. Eddie was also counting on him. In fact, the devil had said he was skilled at what he does. Richie tried his best to ignore the rapid beating of his heart. He killed many ruthless people several times. This shouldn’t have been difficult to do. Richie kept repeating that all of this was for Eddie and he could be one step closer to seeing him again.

Next thing the hitman knew, he was standing in front of a door to a hotel room. The man had quickly use a keycard to open the door. And once it was open, he held the door to let Richie inside with a drunken smile. Richie returned the smile with a meek one and entered the room. The man had let the door close after he entered.

“Bed. Now.” The man growled at Richie. It was a bit terrifying to see the man’s demeanor changed. He was starting to grow tired of faking his attraction towards the man. He could see it in his body and his eyes. The man wanted him so badly, but Richie had other plans that involved anything but intimate. 

“Actually, may I make a suggestion?” Richie carefully asked the man. “I was wondering if I can be on top first?”

Richie could see the man’s lust disappear temporarily, but he was craving for action fast. “Fine. Any other requests?”

“Do you have anything I can tie you up with? I’m really into bondage.” Richie batted his eyes and traced the man’s shoulder with his index finger.

“Yeah, I think I can find something,” the man scrambled to find something to use for bondage. While the man was searching, Richie gently thumbed the gun that was still hidden by his hoodie. It will all be over soon, he kept reminding himself. It will all be over soon.

Just before he could keep fiddling with the concealed gun, the man had returned with some silk in his hand. Richie had hoped the silk could bind the man’s hands tightly.

“Great! Now get on the bed.” Richie motioned towards the king-sized bed that was near the balcony. The man had made himself comfortable on the bed. Before Richie joined him on the bed, he made sure the curtains by the balcony were closed.

“Want me to take off my clothes?” The man asked as he handed the silk to Richie.

“Nah. I prefer your clothes to be on for now.” Richie got to work on tying the man’s wrists together as tightly as he could.

“Wow, you must be really into this, huh?” The man inquired.

“Yeah. You could say that.” Richie got out of the bed to find a small clean towel. Once Richie found a towel, he came back.

“I’ll put this in your mouth, okay?” The man got confused at Richie’s odd behavior but shrugged it off. He let Richie put the towel inside his mouth.

When Richie was content with his handiwork, he got up from the bed and swiftly pulled out the gun from the pocket of his jeans. Giving no time for the man to react, he fired three shots at the man’s chest. The man tried to scream when he saw the gun, but the towel in his mouth prevented him from making any noise. Richie checked to see if he felt any pulse on the man’s neck. Fortunately, he couldn’t feel anything. Richie smiled a little. He had made his first kill for the deal.


End file.
